


There and Never Back Again

by Laurynm24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurynm24/pseuds/Laurynm24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin tried to control himself as rage thudded in his veins. Gandalf surely knew that Bella had a husband and children, and he had kept it a secret all these years. It must be very amusing to Gandalf, watching Thorin pine after a married woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Never Back Again

Thorin Oakenshield, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, the Ur family (excluding Bombur) and the Brothers Ri all sat in the Green Dragon Inn, sipping on ale, waiting for a wizard, and watching three young hobbits dance around on tables.

It had been twenty years since the Company had been to the Shire. To say they were nervous would be an understatement, for the dwarves in question were travelling to see their burglar, and they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms.

Balin was looking over Erebor with Princess Dis while the rest of them traveled. Bombur was expecting another child so he elected to stay home with his wife. Oin and Gloin were busy with their doctoring and banking respectively, so they were unable to come. Surprisingly, it was young Ori who came up with the idea. He very much missed his good friend Miss Bella and confessed that he would like to see her again. Obviously the whole company latched on to the idea immediately. They, of course, missed their hobbit too. They contacted Gandalf and he agreed to meet them in Hobbiton, excited to see them all again.

The problem was, the Company and Bella had never communicated in those twenty years they had been apart. All letters sent to Bag End were never returned, and why would they be? The King Under the Mountain held her by her neck over the edge of the bloody battlements, and then to top it all of, he _banished_ her! Of course, he relinquished the banishment on his deathbed and Bella, thinking he was dying, forgave him. But that didn't change the fact that none of the Company made a move to stop Thorin. Not even a day after Thorin was forgiven she stuck herself on a pony and made her way back to Hobbiton with Gandalf.

Thorin made a miraculous recovery, as did Fili and Kili who had been equally as injured as their uncle. They were all heartbroken to learn that their hobbit left them, Thorin more so than the others. Thorin had feelings for the hobbit, but being the King stopped him from acting. Since the first moment he walked through the door of her smial, he knew she was his One. When he was informed that Bella had left for the Shire, Thorin wanted to go after her. His responsibilities to his kingdom once again stopped him from being with his One. Thorin never told anyone that he loved her, but the Company was not stupid, and Thorin was not as sneaky as he thought. Thorin longed for her everyday for the past twenty years, and now that he had the chance to see her again, he took the opportunity without a moment's hesitation.

Now after all these years, most of the Company was in Hobbiton, ready to see Bella whether she liked it or not.

 

\-----

 

The Green Dragon was very lively this time of night. Both men and hobbits drank and ate and sang and danced round the place like they were born to do it. The Company was watching three hobbits in particular. They were singing a very merry drinking song, sloshing their cups of ale all over the table. Their curls bouncing as they danced a little jig. The whole inn sang along, while the dwarves clapped to the beat. The hobbits finished their song and dance, bowed to the cheering crowd, and jumped off the table to take their seats at the bar.

"Ah, to be young again." Bofur said with a grin, turning his attention back to the Company. Bifur gave a grunt of agreement and a little smile.

"Shattup you, make me feel old." Dwalin grumbled. He crossed his tattooed arms across his broad chest and pouted.

"Your two-hundredth is coming up, isn't it, Mr. Dwalin?" Kili asked, smirking. Thorin chuckled as Dwalin swatted the princeling on the back of the head.

"Kili, you aren't even a hundred yet. I don't think you can talk." Fili reminded his brother, who gave a loud shout of 'I'm ninety-nine!'.

"You're ninety nine? You don't look a day over thirty-three!" A voice came from behind the table, the Company turned and saw the three hobbits from earlier making their way towards their table. The one that spoke stuck out his hand to Kili.  
"Meriadoc Baggins, at your service! But you lot can call me Merry!" The hobbit said, his smile wide and blinding. He pointed with his other hand to the hobbits next to him, "These are my brothers, Frodo and Peregrin Baggins. You can call him Pippin though, he gets in a right tizzy if anyone but our Mum calls him Peregrin. They're also at your service."  
Kili was looking up at Merry with a stunned expression while he shook the hobbits hand. The rest of the Company was looking at him the same. Pippin elbowed him brother in the ribs while Frodo just shook his head with a fond smile.  
"I do not get in a tizzy, you ugly lout." The three hobbits situated themselves among the dwarves like they belonged there. They all looked very expectant.

"Ye... Ye said yer name was Baggins?" Nori spluttered, shocked that the hobbit would just up and sit with them, not that they minded. These hobbits said their names were Baggins, and any family of Bella's was family to them. But from what Bella had said, hobbits were timid creatures that didn't like to meddle with any other kind but their own. She also said that Baggins were particularly uptight and that the only reason she went on an adventure to begin with was because she was half Took... Whatever _that_ meant.

"Yup! Bagginses through and through, we are!" Pippin piped up, raising his tankard to knock against his two brother's waiting cups. Frodo had yet to talk to the dwarves but was smiling warmly at them all. The hobbits still looked like they were waiting for something. "This is the part where you tell us your names." Pippin stage whispered to the dwarves, the young hobbit's smile was just as bright as his brother's.

Unsurprisingly, Bofur was the first one to shake himself. "Bofur, son of Kofur, at your service," he gestured to where Bifur was sitting to his left, "this here is my cousin Bifur, son of Kimur." The hobbits nodded to the cousins, smiles never faltering, and continued their gaze down the table to the Brothers Ri.

"Oh!" Ori squeaked as the hobbits gaze landed on him, "I'm Ori, son of Austri. These are my brothers Nori and Dori." Before Ori was even done introducing his family Fili and Kili shoved their way into the hobbits' line of sight.

"Fili-" "and Kili-" "At your service." The princes both bowed their heads to them with big smiles, previous nervousness vanished completely. The hobbits smiles only grew with their enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you!" Pippin chirped, "Now what about you two strong fellows? That one looks like he could kill me with one hand!" Pippin gestured his tankard toward Dwalin and Thorin, directing his latter statement towards Dwalin. Dwalin flushed, and Throin guffawed. Leave it to hobbits to fluster the Captain of the Royal Guard. Frodo elbowed his brother, but Merry just laughed as well and agreed.

"I'm Thorin, son of Thrain, and this is Dwalin, son of Fundin. Ever at your service, young hobbits." Thorin felt a smile beginning to tug on his face. It was so refreshing after so long to be in the company of hobbits, and actually be treated like a person and not royalty. Bella had always treated him just like everyone else, and thats what he loved most about her. Knowing that these were relatives to Bella made it better. If he could get into the good gracious of her family, maybe she would be easier to convince forgiveness. He could only hope.

"So are you really ninety-nine?" Merry asked in earnest, straight to the point. He leaned forward to get a better look down the table at Kili. Seriously, what was with hobbits and smiling?  
Kili's cheeks reddened, much to his brother's amusement, and rubbed an embarrassed hand on his nape.  
"Ah... Yeah, I am."

"Wow! That's crazy, our Mum is only like... seventy or something like that, and she's got grey hairs! Dwarves are so cool!" Pippin interrupted, the dwarves laughed at the youngster. Thorin reached up to his temples and stroked his hair. What was wrong with grey?

"She's seventy two, Pip. And you gave her grey hairs." Frodo quietly reminded his brother, finally speaking for the first time. Thorin inwardly felt for their mother. The only reason he had grey hairs at his age was because of Fili and Kili, and they weren't even his kids.

"How old are you and your brothers, Frodo?" Dori wondered aloud. His mother hen instincts kicking in, wanting to break the boy out of his shell.

"Oh... Um, I'm twenty-four. Pippin is twenty-one, and Merry is twenty-nine." The dwarves around the table choked on their ale and looked up at the three. All three of them were smiling warmly, obviously not seeing the problem. Bella had been fifty when she set out to reclaim Erebor, and that was still around adolescences for dwarves. Twenty year old's in dwarfish culture were merely babes! And these boys were drinking ale! In a bar! Alone!

"So young!" Dori looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Are you old enough to be drinking ale?"

Frodo shrugged. "Hobbits don't have a drinking age like other races. It's up to the parents." Frodo flushed, and mirrored Kili's earlier gesture and rubbed a hand on his nape, "Mum said if we ever came home stinking drunk we'd be sleeping in the garden... We've kept it in line ever since." Frodo added on as an after thought, looking very sheepish. Merry and Pippin both looked equally as embarrassed.

"Yer Mum seems like a good lady." Dwalin rumbled, thinking of their burglar. Who knew that all Baggins' gals were scary little minxes? Frodo and Pippin gave Dwalin big smiles, and agreed wholeheartedly that their Mum was the best Mum in the world, despite making them sleep in the garden. But Merry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. The happy atmosphere around him shifting to suspicion.

"She is a great lady. And I'll have you know that she owns a very pretty elvish sword, and knows how to use it. Try anything funny, and not only will you have to deal with us," he swooped his arm out to his brothers, "but also her Sting." Merry nodded his head once in satisfaction, and went back to his ale.

The table of dwarves silenced. There was only one hobbit in all of Arda with an elvish sword, named Sting no less. Thorin's fists clenched under the table and his teeth ground together as his eyes swept over the three boys. How could he not have seen the resemblance? Pippin and Merry had Bella's golden tresses. Pippin had her hazel eyes. Frodo had her button nose. These were Bella's children. Bella's and some other man's children. Merry and Frodo had blue eyes, completely different from their mother's. Thorin thought they must be their father's eyes. His heart clenched just as hard as his fists. He was too late. Bella was married to someone else with children of her own.

"Sam!"

The whole table jumped out of their shock at Frodo's outburst. Frodo had a large smile on his face, and his eyes shone with what Thorin could only explain as love. Thorin followed the boys gaze and saw that he was looking at a stocky hobbit around the same age as Frodo. Standing behind the stocky hobbit was Gandalf. Thorin tried to control himself as rage thudded in his veins. Gandalf surely knew that Bella had a husband and children, and he had kept it a secret all these years. It must be very amusing to Gandalf, watching Thorin pine after a married woman.

Before anyone could blink, Frodo was out of his seat and into the stocky boy's arms, their lips slotted together. Gandalf's gravely laughter rang throughout the inn.

Pippin and Merry groaned from their chairs. Thorin heard two identical thumps, and turned back to see both their heads on the table. Despite his mood, he couldn't help the little upturn of his mouth at the display.

"They saw each other this morning! Yavanna, if I see them make out anymore I'm going to stab my eyes out with blunt spoons." Merry's muffled voice said. Pippin groaned in agreement.

Pippin turned his head that was still on the table towards his brother. "At least Gandalfs here." This time it was Merry that groaned in agreement.

"They do that all the time?" Nori questioned, watching the boys lip lock across the inn. "Said his name was Sam?"

"Yeah. Samwise Gamgee." Pippin informed. He had straightened up and now only Merry's head was left on the table. "His Da and our Mum have been friends since they were wee babes. Also his Da is our gardener so we see them everyday." He slammed his hands down on the table, startling the dwarves. His eyes were wide as saucers as he leaned forward to look Nori dead in the eye. "Every. DAY. Once caught them shagging in the shed!"

Merry's head popped up. "Haha! I remember that! Frodo's face was bloody priceless! Looked like a scared deer with his pants around his ankles!" Both of the brothers were leaning on each other, cracking up as they recalled the memory. Some of the dwarves were laughing along, and some were choking on ale.

"And what is so funny, Young Master Baggins?"

The company and the hobbits looked up to find Gandalf leaning against his staff. Frodo and Sam were standing next to the tall man, holding hands.

"Just reminiscing over the time we found them two shagging in the shed." Merry informed with a mischievous smile, gesturing to the couple.

With that, the couple flushed loudly from hair line to collar bone, causing the table to erupt into laughter once again. Gandalf just tutted.

"To think that I would live to hear about Belladonna Baggins' child fornicating in a shed." Gandalf shook his head, his face a perfect mask of resignation.

With that comment, Thorin's ire returned. He directed his firey glare towards Gandalf, who pointedly looked in another direction.

"A-A-Alright now, e-enough of that!" Sam spluttered out, "I-I came out here to tell you lot that you're past curfew and your Mum has got to be worried sick." He let go of Frodo's hand, scowled, and crossed muscled arms across his chest. "Now, my Pa told me to drag you back kicking and screaming if I had to, and don't think I won't."

The brothers all snapped their necks looking at the clock atop the fireplace across the inn. The company looked too and found that it read twenty past one in the morning.

"Oh for the love of the Valar!" Frodo cursed.

All three brothers practically started sprinting towards the door. Frodo was the only one who made it without a hitch, Sam following close behind. Merry and Pippin were shoving each other in their haste to get out from the table first, both were yelling expletives at each other. Eventually they did get out, both facing the table of nine dwarrow and a wizard.

"Nice to meet you all, was a pleasure getting to know you. Gandalf, we trust we'll see you tomorrow, if we're not dead by then." And with that, they shot around and bolted out the door of the inn.

For a moment, the table was silent. The only noise was the hustle and bustle of the inn around them. Gandalf moved to take one of the hobbit brothers' previous chairs. Once he was settled her took out his pipe and packed it with Longbottom Leaf. He pulled out a match and just as he was about to light it he noticed that the table was quiet, and every eye was on him.

"What?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first attempt at a full length fic.  
> not too sure how many chapters there is going to be. could be 4, could be 10, could be more.  
> update times are going to be sporadic at best. i go to school so this is just going to be a little side project to keep my brain from exploding.  
> i have somewhat of an idea of where i want this fic to go but i would be happy to take suggestions!  
> also, i admit. i am not an english major. i get my past, present, and future tenses confused a lot and this fic might be just torture to read but i'm going to try to do well for you guys!  
> anyway, hope you enjoy! leave kudos or comments if you want to see more?


End file.
